


The Quest for Cheering Up a Guardian

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuckton of My Headcanon, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Medivh Gets a Hug, Medivh Needs a Hug, One Shot, Pizza, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Promp-fulfillment fic for the following sentence: "Medivh's sad and Khadgar tries to cheer him up by inviting Llane and Anduin over for a pizza." As for how this 'invitation' should happen, it was never specified.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar & Medivh & Llane Wrynn, Khadgar & Anduin Lothar, Khadgar & Llane Wrynn, Khadgar & Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130





	The Quest for Cheering Up a Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sickmuse23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickmuse23/gifts).



Khadgar silently cursed Anduin and Llane when he saw Medivh staring out of the window with a sad, resigned expression on his face, his book completely forgotten on the windowsill. Their two friends promised to visit them as soon as possible, and it was months ago. Khadgar didn't have any doubt that running Azeroth smoothly was not an easy task by any means, still, he couldn't accept neglecting one's friends. And Medivh definitely felt neglected, even though he didn't say it. He put on a brave face and seemingly accepted that his friends were busy and they had important tasks to attend to, so he didn't complain.

The problem with it was that Khadgar saw how it affected Medivh on a daily basis. His master was sad and disheartened, and even more cuddly than usual. As soon as he fully accepted Khadgar as a companion, he began treating him as he treated Anduin and Llane: as a part-time Teddy Bear. Khadgar, if he wanted to be honest, found it utterly adorable and gladly provided Medivh the amount of snuggles he needed.

A decision formed in Khadgar's mind when Medivh, unaware that he was being watched, hugged his knees to his chest and dropped his head on them, his shoulders visibly shaking, however, Khadgar didn't hear a sound from him. Somehow, it made the scene even more heartbreaking. He wanted to stay with Medivh and try to comfort him, but since he knew that it wasn't him whom Medivh needed, he left, although with a heavy heart. He needed to get those two idiots here, whatever it took. So Khadgar strode out to the huge balcony of the tower and sketched the runes for the teleportation spell quickly on the ground.

A bluish-white flash later, he was in the throne room of the castle in Stormwind. His sudden appearance clearly caught Llane off-guard, and he almost fell off his throne, so startled he was. Khadgar did absolutely nothing to hide his grin seeing that.

"Khadgar! What a nice surprise..." Llane finally said, quickly regaining his composure. "Is there something you need?"

The young mage could barely restrain himself from sending a nice, warm fireball in Llane's general direction, just as a warning that he was talking bullshit right now.

"Not me, but there is someone who does. So get Anduin and drag your asses here while I'm drawing the runes."

Llane didn't pretend he didn't understand what, or more likely, who, this was about. So, much to Khadgar's surprise – he didn't actually think it'd work –, he did as he was told, and by the time Khadgar was finished, both him and Anduin were standing behind the young mage. First, they teleported into a pizza restaurant, so Khadgar could get Medivh's favourite pizza with ham and corn on top of it; being a raven shapeshifter showed in Medivh's taste sometimes. Anduin and Llane also made good use of the situation, buying a ton of spicy stuff for themselves.

Their next stop was Karazhan's balcony, and they rushed inside, all three of them cuddling their still hot preys of boxes.

"Medivh? I have something for you" Khadgar called as they put the food down in the common area.

Soon, Medivh shuffled out of the bathroom chamber, wrapped in his favourite, warm crimson robe he loved wearing at home. His long hair was damp, indicating that he was taking a bath while Khadgar wasn't at home. However, he still looked sad, his head hung as he slowly changed direction toward Khadgar and the others. He was such a miserable sight like this that Anduin couldn't take it, he ran to Medivh and literally trapped him in a bear-hug.

At first, Medivh didn't even understand what was happening, but when Anduin began talking to him, whispering sweet, comforting nothings, he relaxed into the embrace, holding on to his friend desperately.

"I'm so sorry, little raven, I'm so very sorry" the big warrior muttered when he felt Medivh trembling in his arms and heard him sniffling into his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you... None of us did."

Llane joined them, and Khadgar was surprised anew how small Medivh looked between the two tall, well-built men. Medivh, on his part, seemed to enjoy it, though, snuggling to his friends like a love-hungry little boy. Soon, the joint comforting forces of Anduin and Llane emerged victorious, and they could lure Medivh to the comfy couch beside the table where the pizza boxes were waiting. All four of them settled down, Medivh leaning against Anduin's side as he was nibbling on his slice of pizza happily.

They spent the whole night talking and laughing, and Medivh eventually fell asleep with his head resting in Anduin's lap and his bare feet in Llane's. Khadgar was sprawled on the thick, soft carpet, staring at the ceiling with the contentment of a full belly and time spent well with friends.

"Never again do this to him, will you?" he said quietly, casting a mildly accusing glance at Anduin and Llane.

They had the decency to look thoroughly ashamed of themselves.

"Never again" Anduin agreed softly, stroking Medivh's silky strands of long sandy brown hair.

Medivh sighed in his sleep, content, and snuggled closer to his friend.

For some reason, Khadgar was the only one to wake well rested the next morning.


End file.
